love you girl
by hikaru akira
Summary: "Ahahahahahahaha kasihan tak ada buku ya,cup cup cup jangan ngambek dong,nanti rambutmu yang jelek itu makin semakin sangat jelek karena otakmu bekerja sangat keras unutk menaham marah buahahahahahaha"ejek Sakura  "tch dasar orang gila dan aneh,awas kau k


**Halo tousan semua,,gimana nih kabarnya,,**

**Aku buat ff lagi nih,,semua alian suka ya,,**

**Langsung aja yOkkk cekkidottttttttt **

**Cinta yang tidak disangka.**

Pagi ini sangat cerah ,karena merupakan hari pertama masuk SMA Konoha ,di kelas XI –A para murid sedang mengobrol,melepas rindu dan saling -tiba bel masuk berbunyi dan seorang guru masuk kelas diikuti seorang laki-laki berambut reaven,tinggi,putih dan sangat TAMPAN.

''pagi semua,apa kabar kalian?" sapa guru tersebut yang tak lain adalah guruKakashi.

"Baik."jawab mereka serentak.

Para murid pun melihat ke arah laki-laki yang mengikuti guru kakashi"wah dia tampan sekali."bisik para murid perempuan sambil senyum-senyum kea rah hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan jijik.

'tidak disana,tidak disini semua perempuan sama saja ANEH'dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak?"ucap Guru Kakashi

'ihhhh,dikira aku anak nenek buyutmu panggil nak,nak?"ucap Sasuke dalam hati,kalau dia mengucapkan secara langsung pasti dia akan disunat untuk yang kedua kalinya kan.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke"ucapnya.

" Sudah?"ucap Guru Kakashi

"Hn"balas Sasuke

"Yakin?"ucap Guru Kakashi lagi

"Iya"balas Sasuke

"tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi?"goda Guru Kakashi

"iya"Sasuke semakin jengkel

'sialan aku dipermainkan oleh guru ini,awas kau'dengusnya dalam hati.

'ihhhhh dasar sok cool,kalau ini anak tidak ada yang punya sudah kucincang dagingnya buat makan singaku di rumah.'dengus Guru Kakashi dalam hati

"ok Sasuke kau boleh duduk sekarang"ucap Guru Kakashi

"Sasuke kau duduk bersamaku saja ya"teriak para siswi di kelas Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan dia memutuskan untuk duduk bersama seorang gadis berambut pink yang sejak tadi hanya membaca sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keadaan di pun duduk di samping pun kaget saat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"heh,tempat duduk ini ada orangnya,hanya saja dia sedang tidak masuk "ucap Sakura

"Terus apa peduliku?"balas pun melotot sangat lebar saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"Eh kau pikir kau siapa,bisa seenaknya mengambil tempat duduk orang?"teriak Sakura sehingga semua orang di kelas itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Uchiha S-A-S-U-K-E,kurang jelas nona pinky?"balas pun semakin melotot diejek seperti itu."Dasar pantat ayam "balas Sakura

"Heh,heh apa-apaan kalian sedang mengajar kalau mau saling membunuh silahkan di luar sana"tegur guru Sakura pun mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke duduk di semuanya tenang Guru Kakashi pun menyuruh murid-murid untuk mengeluarkan buku Matematika.

"Sekarang keluarkan buku Matematika kalian dan buka halaman 2"perintah Guru Kakashi.

Semua murid mengeluarkan buku mereka terkecuali Sasuke karena dia belum membelinya di Koperasi.

"Hei pinky aku melihat bukumu dong!Sasuke mengambil buku Sasuke secara paksa .Sakura pun melotot dan mengambil kembali bukunya.

"Enak saja kau mengambil buku orang seenaknya"timpal Sakura

"Dasar pelit"balas Sasuke

"Ahahahahahahaha kasihan tak ada buku ya,cup cup cup jangan ngambek dong,nanti rambutmu yang jelek itu makin semakin sangat jelek karena otakmu bekerja sangat keras unutk menaham marah buahahahahahaha"ejek Sakura

"tch dasar orang gila dan aneh,awas kau karena kau telah mengejek ku,kau berhutang satu ciuman padaku."balas pun semakin marah saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu

''dasar MESUM"teriak Sakura dan dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga ia tidak sadar semua orang di kelas itu pun berhenti tertawa atau lebih tepatnya menahan tawa.

"ehem nona Haruno,sudah selesai tertawa dengan membuka mulutmu yang lebar itu selebar kok ketawa kayak cacing kepanasan yang tidak di beri makan 1 bulan dan tidak di mandikan selalma 2 bulan,kasihan sekali dengan cacing yang ada di perutmu Sakura."tegur Guru Kakashi.

''Bah Guru Kakashi ini membuat aku malu saja"balas Sakura

"Makanya diam-diam lah kau itu,ketawamu itu membuat aku semakin mual ,cacing-cacing di dalam perutku ini sedangmengamuk,jadi kau tidak usah mencari masalah"ucap Guru Kakashi

''mual karena lihat saya ketawa atau mual karena kelaparan pak?"balas Sakura

"dua-duanya juga tidak salah kan?"balas Guru Kakashi

"huuuuuuuu"timpal semua murid

"heheheheh just kidding"balas Guru Kakashi.

Bel Istirahat pun berbunyi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga**

**Oh ya jangan lupa chapter 2 nya nanti ya**

**Makasih semoga tousan semua senang **


End file.
